The Effect
by Naijalight
Summary: "The day I left for college was the happiest day of my life. I could finally be free and enjoy my life." Bella has been living her life as a wild child after her detachment from her parents hold when she left for college, but now how does she tell her parents she made the one mistake they both prayed she wouldn't. One-Shot. B/E.


**This is one that just popped in my head this morning, it's a one-shot at this moment but it may change. I don't own any of the characters.**

 **SM.**

* * *

Feeling my body beginning to wake up I turned around on my bed to look at the person laying with me. I stared at him and smiled, he always looked cute when he slept. I lifted my hand and traced his face, his long lashes, pointed nose and when I got to his lips he opened his mouth making my finger slip in and gave it a bite. I pulled my finger away giggling, he was awake.

"why are you up early" He mumbled out in his sleepy voice.

"I don't know" I said looking at his still closed eyes. The clock in my room read 6:30, I still had more time before my first class of the day.

"Go back" he says turning his face to the other side. With his back to me, I began to trace his back muscles and dragging a finger down his back.

"Beelllaaa" he drawled out and I couldn't help but giggle, Edward was my favorite person in the whole world and I was happy he decided to stay the night today, but I couldn't keep my hands to myself. He turned to lay on his back before looking at me and this time I was faced with his green eyes.

I smiled and leaned closer to kiss him, not caring about morning breath. I grabbed his face and deepened the kiss receiving a moan in return from him. Feeling encourage I moved closer to him and his hands moved around my waist pulling me on top of him and then he broke the kiss.

"Again?" he smirks. I shrugged my shoulders not denying that I wanted him at this moment. I leaned forward and smiled when my bare chest pressed against his. "You're beautiful" he says before kissing down my neck and turning us, so he was on top now, with his new position he began to kiss down my body giving each of my breast the kisses and sucking it deserves. My hand flew to his hair and a moan escaped my lips when he bit down a little on my left nipple, and then he continued his way down kissing and licking my belly button before taking my panties off and pecking the lips down there.

"Edward… now please" I said impatiently, I knew he likes to take his time with my body, but I wanted him right now we can do slow later. He looked up at me and came back up to kiss me.

"You want it quick?" He asked against my lips, I stared into his eyes and nodded before kissing him. I felt his tongue on my lips asking for entrance and I opened my mouth giving him access. During the kiss I tried pulling his boxer off and when I was having no luck he took it off himself before placing himself at my entrance.

I spread my legs further apart for him and pulled him close when he began to push in. He rested his head on my chest for a full minute when he was fully inside before rising to his knees, he held on to my hips and began to thrust into me.

My breathing grew quicker as I met every thrust of his, I lifted my hands reaching for him and pulled him a little closer, so I could hold on to his shoulder, "Ooo Edward, right there" I moaned as he picked up his pace grunting. I opened my eyes to look at him and saw him looking down at my boobs as they bounced with the force of his thrust. The expression on his face made me more wet and I felt myself squeezing him.

"Fuck, Bella. Don't come yet" He says, and I bit my lips trying hard to do what he says but when he lifted my hips and his thrust went in further I couldn't take it.

"Edward… come with me" I said barely getting the words out because of the intensity I was feeling. He growled and came closer kissing me on my lips, I broke away from the kiss and kissed his neck before biting him slightly. I felt him jerk inside and his hands tightened on me as I came not being able to hold it any longer, it wasn't long before he was grunting and filling me. He pulled out and fell beside me, looking up.

"Good morning" I said also looking up after coming down from my high. I heard him chuckle and I smiled before turning to my side to look at him. Edward and I have been together for a year and a half now. We met through a mutual friend of ours during one summer in Phoenix and in the beginning, I found him cute but wasn't interested because a close friend of mine thought she had a chance.

Although Edward knew my friend was into him, he began to text me after getting my number from our friend. At first, I thought we would just be friends but as we talked I began to catch feelings for him, and when we both found out we were going to attend the same college after the summer was over it was exhilarating. We didn't start dating till I was sure my friend was cool with it, and now she was one of Edward's favorite person and she was my best friend.

I got up from the bed and began to walk into the bathroom to shower so Edward can shower next. I was glad my roommate and I chose a school apartment, so we had our own bathroom in our room. It wasn't like we were going to choose a dorm, Alice hated the idea of it. Alice is my best friend and it has always been a plan to attend the same college together even though we went to separate high school.

I sighed stepping under the hot water and began scrubbing my 20-year-old body. I am a sophomore at Beckford university in Arizona and today Wednesday I had an early morning class. I turned my head quickly when the shower cotton was pulled back.

"Edward" I breathed out when I saw it was him.

"Expecting someone else?" he asked, I chuckled shaking my head and moved aside for him when I saw he was going to come in. "I decided we shouldn't waste water" he says before kissing me.

"Edward, I have class soon" I mumbled against his mouth. He sighed and stepped back grabbing the soap.

…

We came out of my room after we were clean and dressed and was met with Alice eating at the kitchen/living room area. The apartment wasn't big, the kitchen and living room were only separated by a tall block cream colored cement that reached half way in the room and on one side of it were the kitchen sinks and the other side were two chairs to sit on while eating. Anyone could see the kitchen and living room wherever they stood, Alice was sitting on one of the chairs when we came out.

She turned her head looking at both of us, "You keep sleeping over, they are going to kick us out" she says giving Edward the pointed look.

Edward smirked walking pass her to the door, "you know I'm too fast for them Allycat" he says but she rolled her eyes at him smiling. Edward looked back at me and waved before opening the door and leaving.

I walked into the kitchen to make myself breakfast before going to sit beside Alice. "You don't have class today, what are you going to do?" I asked her, lifting my spoon of cereal to my mouth.

"I don't know, just lounge around here and watch tv probably" she says. I turned in my sit with my food in hand to face our living room while Alice was facing the kitchen. We didn't have much, only had two couches, a middle table and we had bought a small tv for ourselves.

After some time, I gave Alice a hug and left for my psychology class. I walked in and headed to the professor desk to turn in my research paper. When everyone filed into the class lecture began, during the middle of the lecture I felt my stomach begin to turn, I felt like I was about to throw up. I closed my eyes and took easy breaths but when that wasn't working after a couple breaths I quickly got up and walked out of the class almost tripping.

I barely made it to the restroom before I threw up my breakfast in the school toilet. Horrified, I got up and went to the sink and rinsed my mouth. I sighed looking at myself in the mirror, and when I looked into my eyes I felt my heart begin to beat fast.

"No… no no no" I chanted pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing Alice. I turned away from the mirror as I felt my nose tingle and my eyes water.

"Hello"

"Hey Alice, it's me do you still have a pregnancy test?" I asked my voice shaking as the words came out of my mouth. I remember her getting one not long ago because she had a scare once.

"Yeah, why?" She asked her attention piqued.

"I just threw up, and It may be nothing like last time but… but" I couldn't finish

"Omg." She yelled down the phone, "Oh shit, ok first of all, when was your last period check your calendar right now!"

"Ook" I said lifting the phone away from my ear and setting it on speaker, glad I was the only in the bathroom at this moment. I opened my calendar app and froze at what I saw. "Alicceee, I'm 10 days late!"

"Fuck me," She says quietly not helping the way I felt, "ok, it still could be nothing. Get back here."

I nodded my head even though she couldn't see me. After hanging up I realized I had to head back to my class to get my stuff. I walked out with a blanked face. I was on the pill, I can't be pregnant. My life would be over. My parents…

I'm utterly fucked.

I barged into our apartment minutes later and found Alice was pacing waiting for me. I looked up at her when I saw she had two different pregnancy tests sitting on the table. I dropped my bag on the floor and went to pick up both. "which one first?" I asked her quietly.

"Anyone, your choice" she said beside me. I picked up the one that gives you 2 lines if you're pregnant. I chose to do the other one second because if I was... pregnant. It would spell it out for me and I didn't want to see it.

Alice followed me into my room as I went into my bathroom to pee. It was the longest three minutes wait I have ever been through. I squeezed Alice's hand when the timer finally went off but i didn't get up.

"Bella" Alice nudges my shoulder and I turn to look at her scared, "It's ok, we can look together" she says and got up. I slowly got up and walked with her to grab the stick.

I only looked at it for 3 seconds before dropping it, I looked away from Alice and fell on the floor clutching my hair as the tears fell.

"Oh god. I can't Alice… I can'tt" I wailed, "I'm d-dead. I can't go back home" I cried looking up at her, she also had tears in her eyes. I looked away from her feeling like the most foolish girl in the world.

My parents were not like any parents, they used to live in Italy but after i was born we moved to America and growing up I wasn't free like the other kids. They never let me hang out with friends unless I told them weeks before and when I did hang out with friends it was only girls, mostly Alice. They never wanted to see me with boys, and whenever they did they would assume I'm doing something terrible with them. I always got the talk of how I should tell any boys that came near me to leave me alone and I should only focus on my studies.

When I got together with Edward it was very hard, I tried pushing him away, but he kept insisting and because I was going to leave for college soon I let him in. We never got to hang out much in the summer, though he had a car and I didn't, still don't, I couldn't come up with enough excuse to see him. The day I left for college was the happiest day of my life. I could finally be free and enjoy my life.

Now, it looks like that life is over…

I felt Alice sit down beside me on the floor, "how did this happen?" she asked softly. Alice parents were also strict but not like mine. I mean they would be very angry if she got pregnant, but she always had more freedom than me.

"I don't know. I was on the pill" I said to her drained from the crying. I turned my head to her blinking the tears out of my eyes as they fell. "What do I do Alice?"

She said nothing but pulls me closer to her to lay my head on her shoulder, and we just sat there on my bedroom floor in silence.

…

I stayed at our apartment the next day, not attending class. I texted Edward to come by later when he was done with his. I had to tell him, plus I needed him with me right now. He was my best friend also, and I knew he would have something to say to calm me down a little. It was one of the things I loved about him, he'd always put me first.

Edward is a really nice guy, he's friendly to everyone he sees and very optimistic. When I told him how my parents are, he didn't like them at first because of the way they treated me, but he always said it would get better and as much as I tried to believe him I couldn't.

My phone suddenly pinged making me jump, it did that when a text message came through. I looked at it and saw it was Edward letting me know he was outside the door. I got up from my bed and took a deep breath before walking out.

The living room was quiet and a little messy. Alice had gone to class today, she had wanted to stay me with, but I couldn't let her miss class. Opening the door and coming face to face to Edward's smiling face made me burst into tears when I know what I was going to tell him wouldn't leave him smiling much.

"Hey hey, what's wrong" his voice sounded worried, but I couldn't look at him because my hands were over my eyes, I felt his arm circle around my waist before pulling me to him and stepping inside.

"Bella talk to me, what's wrong?" he asks again stepping back so he could see my face. I took deep breaths and wiped my eyes.

"I have to tell you something and I'm so scared to say it, but I didn't mean for it to happen and I hope you don't hate me because I can't lose you, I'm already scared enough of telling my parents or maybe I shouldn't… I don't know. I don't know what to do Edward" I said turning away from him to have a sit on the couch.

I heard his footsteps before he sat down beside me, "Bella you know I can't hate you, now please tell me what is going on" he says holding onto my hands.

I turned to face him before looking up, "Edward, I'm pregnant... I think."

His face changed from worried to confusion to amuse and I began to get worried. "You think? So, you're not sure?" he asks

"Well I took a test and it came out positive" I said trying not to feel hurt by the way he asked.

"Ok… we need to take another. Where is it?" he got up looking around. I got up and went to Alice's room to get the other one. I wasn't going to try to argue but just give him what he wants until he's satisfied so we can talk about what to do next.

I brought the test back and showed it to him, "I just have to pee on it and it'll tell me if I'm pregnant or not" I said, and he nodded his head understanding.

I went back into my restroom to get it over with again and this time I didn't cry, I couldn't I was tired. All I did was stare at the stick and walked out to show Edward.

"Wow. It says pregnant" he says looking up at me. I gave him a tight-lipped smile not knowing what to say. He sighed and gripped his hair before taking a seat. I walked forward and slowly kneeled in front of him before pulling his hand out of his hair and holding them between us.

"I'm sorry" I said to him feeling terrible about what was happening.

He sighed and pulled me close resting his forehead on mine. "It's not your fault Bella. I had a play in it too." I felt him kiss my forehead before pulling away and lifting me up.

"Bella we can't do this alone," he says looking pointedly at me, I stepped back shaking my head. I had a clue what he was trying to say.

"No, we can't tell my parents. Are you nuts?" I said walking away from him. How could he suggest that? he had an idea of what they would do to me.

"Bella listen to me, I know this is the last thing your parents would want to hear but we need help or if you want to try the other options then maybe we don't have to tell them, oh wait we actually do need money for those too!" he yells.

I was taken aback when he mentioned the other options, I hadn't even thought about them. I knew in my heart I couldn't abort this baby, the idea of someone going in… I just wouldn't be able to go through it. Adoption was something I had mixed feelings about, I would be paranoid every day and night what was happening to he or she.

"I… can't" I said softly shaking my head, he turned away from me to hit the wall and I could feel the tears in my eyes beginning to form. I hated I was doing this to him.

"Bella, your parents… they have money they could help but mine, mine don't have much. How am I supposed to take care of both of you?" he says but not necessarily to me instead to the wall. "We have two more years before graduation Bella. Fuck! I had a plan"

At this point I was balling and trying to hold it in, "Your plan can still stay the same" I said sadly. He turned around to look at me with a confused expression.

"Bella this changes things, it won't be the same plan anymore" he says

"It doesn't have to change for you, I'm the one carrying the baby" I said quietly. He stared at me for a moment before he turned furious catching what I meant.

"Are you serious? I can't leave you Bella." He walked up to me and grabbed my face, "you know I'm not that kind of person, I love you too much" he says softly wiping my tears and pulling me in for a hug. I nodded my head, relaxing in his arm happy he wasn't going to leave me because I loved him too.

…

"so, what do you want to do?" I asked lifting my head off his chest to look up at his face, but he had his arm over his eyes, so I couldn't really see them. At this moment we were in my room just laying on the bed and thinking.

"we need to tell our parents" he says after a while and my body went rigid. I sat up and he moved his arm to look at me. I didn't want to argue again so I just stared at him and shook my head.

"Just listen to me," he began to say but I was already out of my room. "Bella!" I ignored him and walked to the kitchen, but he followed of course. "Bella, how about I tell my brother first and he eases it to our parents"

I raised my eyebrows at him and gave out a dry chuckle, "That's even worse for my parents" I sighed getting a bottled water and taking a drink out of it. My parents hearing this news from Jasper was a disaster waiting to happen. The front door opened, and Alice walked in smiling but when she saw both our faces it disappeared, she sighed dropping her bag on the floor and opening the fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water of her own before turning back to us.

"So, what's the plan?" she asked after taking a drink. I shrugged my shoulders at her and walked away to sit on a couch.

"She doesn't want to tell her parents Alice or anyone" Edward says, and I turned to look at him because he sounded tired.

"Well duh!" Alice said looking at him like he was stupid.

 _Thank you!_

I sat there and just watched them choosing not to talk.

Edward gripped his hair and looked at us both "You girls are over reacting. Alice, we have to tell our parents we can't handle this, we don't even have a job"

"Then get a job" Alice says and that seemed to make Edward more agitated. "Do you have any idea what her parents will say Edward? her mom could kick her out"

"Fuck Alice don't you think I know that! her parents are fucking crazy." He said the last part quietly trying not to hurt my feelings and I couldn't help but giggle.

They both looked at me funny and I started laughing, their faces.

"Bella nothing is funny" Alice says trying not to laugh, Edward's head was hanging down and he was shaking it. He looked so disappointed and it wasn't funny, but I couldn't stop laughing.

They waited it out until I was done. I wiped my eyes and looked at them, "I'm sorry" I giggled when my fit was over. "continue" I said to them. Alice shook her head at me smiling briefly.

"You guys can just keep going like nothing has changed." Alice shrugs and Edward rolls his eyes at her before speaking.

"And when she starts to show? Or when the birth comes? Oh, how about when we go home for Christmas?! How do we act like nothing has changed!" Alice glared at him for raising his voice and I was starting to feel crushed again. I didn't want both of them to take it too far.

"I'll tell them" I said quietly, looking down at my hands.

"What?" Edward asks looking at me surprised.

"I said I'll tell them" I looked up at both their face. "They can't kill me through the phone, right?" I said jokingly and got up, inside my heart was racing and I could feel myself sweating.

"No Bella, you can't" Alice says walking up to me. I smiled sadly at her, she knew how difficult my parents are.

"What other good choice do we have?" I asked her.

"And what if they won't help you?" she asked, and I shrugged I honestly expected them not to but if Edward think they can, I wanted to try for him.

"At least they will know, and I won't have the stress in my life" I said to her before looking at Edward. He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes. if i did this, he would also be able to tell his parents too, it was up to me.

I walked away from them to get my phone and came back. Edward was pacing, and Alice was sitting. "Facetime them," she says, and I looked at her confuse. "It'll hurt but if you see their expression, there could be a chance."

I nodded my head at that idea and tapped on my mom contact id. My breathing picked up and I was beginning to get scared, I couldn't click on call. I looked back at both of them and they were looking at me with what I suppose was meant to be an encouraging look.

"I can't click on it" I said looking at Alice, my hands were shaking. She got up from her seat and walked up to me.

"I'm right here Bella, and I'll join in if I have to. And it's only one click away to hang up" She says squeezing my arm. I looked up at Edward, he was sitting now.

"I love you, no matter what" he says, and I nodded my head. I looked back down at my phone and pressed call.

I dropped the phone on the table and we both watched as it rang, and then she picked up.

"Bella, what is it?" My mom's cool voice came through, I could see her face, but she couldn't see mine yet. "Bella?"

Alice nudged me forward and I bent down to pick the phone. "Mom…" I said when my face came into view for her, suddenly my mouth felt dry. "Mom, hi. Where's dad?"

"He's in his room Bella, what is it? are you okay?" she asked squinting her eyes. I couldn't stand any longer scared my leg would give up on me, so I decided to sit on the floor. Alice sat down too beside me, but mom couldn't see her.

"Mom, I-I-I have to tell you guys something"

"Did you break your leg again Bella?" she sighed shaking her head. I shook my head no even though that sounded better at this moment.

"Mom, get dad" I told her. She looked confused but started to move when she heard how serious I was.

"Ok honey your dad is here, what is it you're scaring me" she said

I stared at both of them and my heart picked up again. They were looking at me waiting.

"I'm… I'm pregnant" I said and held my breath. Mom's face went blank and dad was staring at me, but his face expression gave up nothing.

"This isn't funny Isabella. Don't play with us today and tell us what is really going on" Dad said his voice hard, I couldn't speak I stared back and I could feel my eye begin to water.

"Dad… I-I-"

"Omg she's really pregnant!" my mom yelled getting up abruptly beside my dad making her drop the phone. "Look at her face, look at your daughter's face!" I heard her say and I could only guess she was talking to dad.

Dads face came into focus and I watched as he searched my face, mom was standing behind him one hand over her mouth.

"Isabella is this true?" he asked so quietly, and I nodded my head.

"what did I tell you about reading your books and not following after boys?"

"Dad I wasn't-"

"Shut up!" He yelled, and my mouth closed instantly.

"I told you to face your studies and you got pregnant?! Isabella I didn't bring you into this country to be pregnant, I brought you here to get a degree and be better than us, I brought you here to prosper. How is that going to be possible with a baby? A baby will only slow you down, a baby won't let you reach your full potential. Don't you see what a baby does to a person's success in this country? I am disappointed in you Isabella. Disappointed. Don't come back to this house if you know what is good for you" He says and drops the phone.

I felt like i couldn't breath, I looked up at Edward as the tears fell, he had his hands over his face.

"Bella…" I looked back down at my phone as my mom came into view, "oh my sweet girl, I thought you were better than this."

"Mom… mom please" I begged crying. "Mom I can't do this alone"

"All you had to do was go to school and read your books. Boys, marriage and babies were still there in the future." She said and wiped her own tears.

"Mommy, I'm sorry. I'm still going to attend classes, go to school" I said desperately

She shook at her head sadly at me, "Babies slow you down Bella, I told you to keep yourself for marriage, why didn't you listen to me?"

"Mom… mom please don't leave me" I said wiping my eyes trying to see her better.

She stared at me sadly and then the call was cut off. I stared at it shocked, before letting out a loud cry. She hanged up at me, my mother hanged up on me. I looked at Alice feeling flabbergasted, she pulled me down onto her lap and I cried my eyes out.

…

I blinked my eyes a few times trying to figure where that sound was coming from. I must have fallen sleep after my cry and Edward must brought me back in my room, I looked around and sat up. The noise came on again, and I realized it was my phone. I got up and walked out to get it.

Edward and Alice were nowhere in sight when i stepped into the living room and that confused me, I picked up my phone from the floor and saw the caller id. Emmett, my 26 year old brother. I sighed and picked up.

"Bella! Why did I just get a call from mom saying you're pregnant?!" his loud voice made even louder with how furious he was.

I pressed my fingers on my eyelids, I didn't have the strength for round 2. "Emmett I am pregnant." I answered softly taking a seat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"wtf Bella, you're smarter than this." He says

"Emmett please nothing else you say can make me feel any worse, mom and dad practically disowned me, I don't know what to do but I know I can't abort or give this baby up for adoption, and I already feel bad enough for putting Edward through this" I sighed

"Edward is the father?" he asks.

"Yes."

"Christs!" he yelled. I was quiet not saying anything and just waited for him to hang up.

"Ok, firstly I want you to know how disappointed I am at you but you're still my little sister and I can't leave you hanging, so I'll help as much as I can, heck I'll babysit my place is not far from your school. Plus, it will give Rose and I some practice" he says. Rose was his wife.

I sniffled with my hands over my mouth, I didn't know what to say, he was mad moments ago and now he sounded happy to babysit. "Emmett… Thank you" I said feeling a little better my brother didn't hate me.

"You're my sister Bella, I love you, just don't let mom and dad know. They are really pissed" he chuckles but I couldn't laugh back. "Alright, just be careful and still go to your classes"

"I will, I promise" I said to him. I am still going to graduate college, nothing was going to stop me. I planned to prove my parents wrong. We were about to hang up when Edward and Alice walked in. They were surprised when they saw I was up and talking on the phone. "Bye Emmett" I told him and hanged up.

"Your brother? What did he say?" Edward asked walking forward.

"Mom called him, and he knows. He was angry at first, but he says he can help" I said.

"Really?" he smiled pulling me up from my sit, I nodded my head and smiled a little back at him. "That's good, I called my parents too"

"what did they say?" I asked curious, he looked down at me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"well they were furious, but they are going to help. They just need some time" he says, I sighed and relaxed into his arm resting my head on his chest. I didn't know if I would be able to handle it if his parents hated me too.

"So, everything is going to be alright?" Alice asked hopefully and we both turned to look at her smiling.

"Looks like it" I said. Apart from my parents telling me not to come back home, it felt like everything would be alright.

I blew out a deep breath and pulled Edward in for a hug in which Alice joined also. "Everything is going to be alright" he whispered and kissed my hair. I prayed he was right.

* * *

 _ **P.s: The university is something i made up.**_


End file.
